


Ryuji Fucking Snaps

by Dragonpikachu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: I just wanna make them not hate each other as much, I'll be honest I don't know what to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonpikachu/pseuds/Dragonpikachu
Summary: imma be honest, Morgana has always rubbed me the wrong way and a bit part of it is him dog piling on Ryuji so much, so here's Ryuji yelling at him for a bit to make me feel better
Kudos: 41





	Ryuji Fucking Snaps

**Author's Note:**

> imma be honest, Morgana has always rubbed me the wrong way and a bit part of it is him dog piling on Ryuji so much, so here's Ryuji yelling at him for a bit to make me feel better

Ryuji glared at his shoes as they wandered through Mementos. The others were talking with one another, probably trying to think of where Morgana and Haru had possibly gone off to.

He didn’t really care. In fact it kinda pissed him off they were all so willing to cave to Morgana’s childish actions. “You’re going to apologize when Mona comes” Ann had told them. What a load, what did they have to apologize for? What should they even fucking say?? ‘Oh I’m sorry we’re not giving you all the attention in the world you little fucking shit’.

“WATCH OUT”

Suddenly Ryuji was flat on his back, his grunt of surprise washed out by the sound of screeching tires. Rubbing the back of his head, Ryuji looked up to see Akira getting up as well, offering him a hand. He must of tackled him out of the way of… whatever that was.

“Sorry,” he said, a little embarrassed “Wasn’t paying attention…”

“Guys look out, they’re coming around again!” he hear Futaba yell. Ryuji turned his head to see what it- WAS THAT THE FUCKING MONA BUS??

Sure enough, Morgana was in car form making a run at them. Both Makoto and Yusuke barely got out of the way in time. He was doing like 60, he was gonna fucking kill someone if he smacked into one of them! The sound of screeching tires once again filled the air as Morgana tried to make another pass at them. 

‘Not THIS time you little shit’ Ryuji thought. Grabbing a rock, Ryuji threw it in Morgana’s direction. It didn’t make contact, but it got the cat’s attention, and he made a turn towards him.

“Skull! What on earth are you doing??” Yusuke yelled.

Ryuji made a fighting stance as Morgana got closer. Of course he wasn’t that idiotic, he wasn’t about the fight a fucking speeding car, he just needed Morgana to keep his eyes on him…

And not the wall behind him.

Ryuji dived out of the way and Morgana put on the brakes, but didn’t have enough room to fully stop, causing him to smack into the wall. When the dust settled, Haru was stumbling out of the car, a little shaken, but otherwise ok. Shortly after, Morgana transformed back into a small cat, sitting on the ground rubbing his head. When they approached, he jumped up and glared at them.

“Y-You’re all gonna pay for that you-” he hissed at them.

“Wait, Mona please” Ann tried to talk some sense into him. “We just want to say we’re sorry-”

“I’m not” Ryuji growled.

He was met with a few looks of surprise. “What??” He spat angrily “What the HELL do we have to be sorry for?? This little shit just tried to fucking MURDER us.”

“Skull-”

“NO” he cut them off again. He wasn’t gonna let this go, not this time. “WE’VE BEEN FUCKING LOOKING FOR THIS LITTLE SHIT FOR DAYS NOW AND THIS IS WHAT WE’RE GREETED WITH, HIM TRYING TO MAKE US LOOK LIKE THE BAD GUYS AND THEN TRYING TO MAKE US ROAD KILL”

He turned his attention to Morgana, who flinched under his glare. “WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU DESERVE HUH? I’M SORRY, ARE YOU FEELING UNDER APPRECIATED?? IS ANYONE HERE CALLING YOU USELESS?? IS ANYONE CALLING YOU STUPID?? DO YOU SEE ME TRYING TO KILL YOU FOR MAKING ME FEEL LIKE SHIT??”

Morgana had noticeably shrunk, for once he seemed at a loss for words. Ryuji only lifted his gaze from the cat when a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned to see Akira, his eyes soft.

Ryuji was suddenly very aware he had a few tears in his eyes and turned his back to all of them. Shit, he only really meant to tell Morgana off, not delve into his own personal issues.

Makoto tried to break the tension. “We’ve… all been under a lot of pressure lately… maybe we should talk about this.”

“Yes,” Haru spoke up “But not here… I think we should meet up somewhere safer, Mementos isn’t a great place for a conversation like this.” she turned to Morgana. “Is that alright with you?”

Still unable to find his voice, Morgana simply nodded.

____

Ryuji didn’t really listen to the conversation at Cafe Leblanc, like he heard enough to know Morgana’s issues were talked out but he wasn’t really mentally there for the whole talk. He felt a little embarrassed for lashing out like he did, even if it was a long time coming and Morgana deserved it, he didn’t really like fighting with anyone, not like that.

Another gentle tap on the shoulder brought Ryuji back to the real world. Akira was looking at him, probably trying to read his mind, he was pretty good at guessing how Ryuji was feeling. Now brought out of his thoughts, he realized everyone else was gone.

“Shit, sorry man, wasn’t paying attention again” he tried to joke, but his voice came out a little more tired then he would have liked. Akira seemed worried, he always was it seemed like, he cared about them all and was always trying to help them through their problems.

“It’s kind of late” he noted “Did you wanna spend the night?”

Ryuji smiled, Akira wouldn’t rest until he knew Ryuji was ok and he knew that. “Sure man, just let me text my mom and let her know.”

Akira gave him a smile and nodded. “I’m just gonna go up and get you some clothes to change into”

“Nah man, you don’t want my stink on your clothes” Ryuji joked. Akira just grinned at him before disappearing up the stairs.

Ryuji stayed in the booth he was sitting in for a bit, texting him mom his plans to stay over, when he felt a weight in his lap. He didn’t know what to think about Morgana sitting there, it’s not like that happened often. They sat there quietly for a moment before Morgana spoke up.

“I’m sorry…” he said so quietly he almost didn’t catch it.

“It’s fine-”

“It’s not though, is it?” Morgana was unusually solemn. “I haven’t… I haven’t been a very good friend to you… if anyone deserved to run away for a while it was you…”

Ryuji looked down at Morgana, who seemed unwilling to look him in the eyes. Sighing, Ryuji started petting Morgana behind the ears.

“Look, I think this just had to happen at some point,” he started “You and me butt heads way too often, we were gonna snap sooner or later.” he gave Morgana a small smile. “For what it’s worth, you obviously care about us, and you can be a good friend.” Morgana looked up surprised. Ryuji’s smile morphed into a smirk. “You know, when you’re not being a horny little fleabag.”

Morgana pulled a face. “I-I’m not THAT horny!!”

“Yeah, you kinda are dude” Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s a little weird sometimes…”

“I’ll… try to work on that…” Morgana said awkwardly “...We should go upstairs, Akira’s probably wondering where we are.” Morgana leaped out of Ryuji’s lap and he was surprised by how disappointed he felt that their little moment was over. When he got up to walk upstairs however, Morgana jumped up onto his shoulder instead, something Ryuji was pretty sure he only did with Akira.

“W-what?” Morgana asked, embarrassed by how sappy he was acting.

“Just thinking about how you’re so lazy you’d be willing to ride up the stairs even on my shoulder.” Ryuji joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Morgana narrowed his eyes, but was clearly still smiling. “Hey, just because we’re on better terms now doesn’t mean I won't still get on your back! You’re still an idiot sometimes!”

The insult held no bite to it, which made Ryuji smile. “And you’re still a little shit.”

“And proud!”

Ryuji couldn’t help but chuckle at that as he and Morgana headed upstairs.


End file.
